kagome and inyasha
by animelover12345xx
Summary: kagome is living in the fedel era and has children with inuyasha although demons are after the children because of there powers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Kagoma's and iunyasha's night together

(This is not real i made this to give people a another bit of the story so please enjoy!)

_**Warning this contains sex contence and mild swearing so you must be 15:**_also kakgoma is half dog demon and half human because when the chapter 558 ended of the manga series i made it up so that when the shicon jewel was finished just like it turn a half demon into a human it can turn a human into a half demon also im so sorry but i have spelt kagome wrong i say it as kakgoma because my computer doesn't like that word (stupid thing ) hope u like it 

_Kagome hugging inuyasha glad to be back in the feudal ages say's "inuyasha please for me stay, never leave me because without you I will never would be able to live" "yea yea so please stop being such a girl and worrying for me all the time" kakgoma sniggering at what he said "inuyasha I'm trying to be loving to you ahr! You're such an idiot inuyasha"_

_ "mmmm......what did you say" "ahr! __**Sit boy!"**__I (thud) ""__**ouch!" **__"Serves u right" "mer..mer...I love you to ka.....ka....ka....kakgoma" at this point kakgoma is blushing and Neel's down to kiss him when "hay guys were not interrupting anything are we" kakgoma get up quick in enbarresment"_

_no Sango nothing going on here" as inuyasha stubbles to his feet now that spell has worn off he gently sneaks up behind kakgoma and hugs her then turning her around to kiss with their mouths wide open the shouts out "__**woo! Go inuyasha **__"inuyasha now realising what is going on pulls back away from kakgoma and turn to the others with a guilty smile on he's face .Shippo almost going to burst "look at inuyasha he blushing"__**ARRRRRR ! IM GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**__as Shippo and inuyasha were fighting amongst themselves Sango ran up to kakgoma who was a bit stunned at what just happened_

_ "are u ok kagoma,that was some kiss was it not" "sure was, hang on a second you saw all that" "of course i did i was right in front of you remember" "oh yea right, ahhh! Look at me I'm all flusted and dizzy" miroko sneaking up behind her with a bottle of water tips it all over kakgoma "__**ahhhhhhhhhhh! Tha.......that...........That's cold! Miroko"**_

_ "well that should bring you back into reality" "thanx" "no problem" now that kakgoma was awake she noticed the baby boy on Sango back "aww who's this little guy" "my son isn't he just......." "oh he is do you mind if i hold him" yea sure" now with Sango's son in her arms she rocks it back and forth and singing to him when inuyasha came running into kakgoma almost with the baby in her arms and just before there was a accident "__**sit boy! Sit boy!" **__kakgoma shouted out in a panic__** (thud) **__"god inuyasha you should be more careful" "................so............rr................y!_

_Later on that day when kakgoma had said hello everyone including Kiyada her and inuyasha climbed on a tree were they sitting on a brange outside kiyada's house looking up to the stars. Kakgoma now confident that inuyasha would not pull her away she slowly moves her head to iunyasha's shoulder._

_ Inuyasha then put his arm around her pulling her closely more than ever and said "kakgoma how would you like to sleep outside with me tonight" "yea sure but why "well I thought it would give us some alone time and also i don't think Sango wants to see me at the minute after what happen with you and the baby". "ok then but I haven't got any pajamers with me and I know Kiyada got only one large blanket and a couple of pillows" "so" inuyasha seid blushing "ok then" Now kakgoma blushing._

_ Inuyasha grabbed kakgoma hand and carried her to a beautiful green grass field were fire flies flew and a gentle wind blew and a couple of meters in front of them was a blanket pillows and a lamp "you were planning this weren't you inuyasha" inuyasha was now blushing "do you like it "I do" "good" "so shall we" as kakgoma gazed and the fire flies inuyasha said "aren't you cold" a little" well i know the best thing for that" mmmm...........what's that then"_

_ if we both take of our cloths off get under the covers are body heat should heat us up" inuyasha?" yes" "your blushing" "am I oh well" as kakgoma and inuyasha undressed they both blushed but were glad to be with one another "get under the covers or you'll get cold" ok then" "inuyasha i know what is going to happen tonight and i just want you to be gentle cause i know how overzealous you can get" "don't worry I will be I would never hurt you" _

_as the two got comterble, inuyasha started to caressed kakgoma skin ,kakgoma blushed as he teased her by rubbing her leg, inuyasha kissed her gently and kakgoma kissed him back with this he started rubbing her maidenhood and kakgoma gave out sweet moans, inuyasha now more aroused by her sticks his man hood (well u get the idea, he he) kakgoma gave out more sweet moans louder than before, this went on for quit awhile before kakgoma laid in arms and they both feel asleep __._

_Next morning kakgoma woke up in inuyasha arms finding him starring into her eyes and and smiled back just glad to be with one another_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 560:kagoma feels weird

i actully did get this idea from a really wired dream i had were i saw a baby that looked just like me well it was me and i tried to reach out but i woke up :) but anyway i hope u enjoy 

Kakgoma is having a dream about a baby that look like inuyasha and has the hair and body of her but to this small figure she feels attaged to it and try to reach out to it when in her lower stomach she feel a ( small thud) and feels a bit sick and then Kakgoma open her eyes to the face of Shippo "good morning kakgoma did you have a nice dream"kagoma feeling rather sick get OUT quickly out of bed to run out the front door to be sick"(brawwww!) Shippo then come running our saying "do I make you feel that sick kakgoma" no Shippo don't be ridicules no i just don't feel at all well" "ok then well I hope you get better".

A couple of days had passed and every morning she would wake up feeling sick and then remembered what happened on the field a couple of weeks ago and remembred she did not use any type of contraception because she was in a younger time so they did not use more had they been teached how to use them, it then accrued to her the dreams she been having of a strange looking baby that looked like a dog demon like inuyasha but hade the hair and body of kakgoma. Was it possible that her dreams had been telling her that she might be quickly grabbed her stuff and went to wake inuyasha "inuyasha wake up" "WHAT IS IT KAKOMA!"

i need to go to my time to pick up a few things" ok then ill walk you up to the well" thank you" as inuyasha and kakgoma come up to the well inuyasha says " do you want me to come with you" "no its ok just meet me here in about 1 hour ok" "ok" as kakgoma jumps and come out the other side of the well she sees her mum "hay mum i need to talk to you" kakgoma tells her mum what happened the night her and inuyasha had sex and that she has the signs of pregnancy "oh my god i got a few of tests upstairs go and check dear and whatever it come up with you know I'm here for you"

kakgoma rush's up the stairs to go a look 5 minutes later she come out to show her mum with tears down her face "oh huni" I know mum its positive!" what am I going to tell inuyasha" inuyasha the farther well that's was unexpended" look i love you mum but i gota go back and tell Sango cause she's hade a child near my age and mum" yea huni" thank you" ok then bye huni"

As kakgoma lifts herself out of the well there stood inuyasha with a smile on his face "your home at last" trying to hide the fright on her face with a smile "yea i know" "are you okay I sense something isn't right and there seems to be three living ora's yet i see no one and there is only me and you that's strange" as kakgoma and inuyasha rush home kakgoma drags songo into the next room and shows her the test" "what the hell is this" "shhhhhhhhhhhh! In my time it's what we call a pregnancy test if there is a cross on it, it means you are pregnant and if in is a blue line it means you are not" Sango looks for a cross or a line, she then see's a red cross "oh my gosh kakgoma your pregnant congratulations who is the farther"

"who do you think" "nooooooooooooooo!" but keep your voice down you know he has high hearing" " sorry" " well you need to tell him" i know i was going to telling him tonight" songo ran up to her to comfort her now that she see's tears down her eyes "I'm so scared songo" "shhhhhhhhhhhh! its ok he will still love you and I will help you through the birth it's going to be great"" thank you songo " the ground then started to shake " it's a demon" come on kakgoma"" we be right there" should be going out in you condition"

"I'll be fine thank you" " I'm coming with you Kiyada can look after the kids" kakgoma and songo run out side to find a a snake demon "can you see any weak point kakgoma" "yes its tail I'll go for it" going to close the snake tail rapes up kakgoma. Songo cries out "inuyasha help kakgoma"" I'm a bit busy with this snake" inuyasha you need to go now or.......or.................or...........or it will kill your child she is carrying" inuyasha run without thinking to the snake were kakgoma was "kakgoma can you hear me" kakgoma hade fainted (**iron-realer-soul-stealer** !) snake know letting go of kakgoma, inuyasha quickly catch's her "keep them busy i need to get her inside" a little while later kakgoma opened her eyes to inuyasha at the end of the bed with his head culled up in his legs "inuyasha are you ok"

inuyasha the turns around with a angry yet happy look on his face " I'm I ok what about you if you know you were with child why did you go out and do something that reckless" (sobbing) "I'm......s......o....rry its just i was worried about you and i thought you needed me to help " look don't you think our baby is more important" yes I do" "and why didn't you come to me first" "i was scared that you would no longer care for me cause i was carrying a child that Maby you wouldn't want" "come hear you silly mere" inuyasha go's up to comfort and hug her."I will always love you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 562: only 3 months to go

_**Warning this contains allot of swearing in it so if you under the age of 13 this is not suitable. **_

Chapter 3: only 3 months to go

**_Warning this contains allot of swearing in it so if you under the age of 13 this is not suitable. _**

_"inuyasha come quick" "what is it is there something wrong""no just come here and put your hand out" inuyasha come running handing his hand to kakgoma, kakgoma then put iunyasha's hand onto her stomach that had gotten pretty big now "nothing is happening" just talk to the baby and tell the baby who you are and I bet you something will happen" "hi little one I'm your farther" (thud)"what the hell was that" "what do you think it was" "wow that was a strong kick didn't that hurt you" a little" inuyasha then goes back up to the stomach of kakgoma "now listen here little one don't going hurting your mum now cause she loves you I love you and I..........." inuyasha smiles at kakgoma with a blush on his face_

_ " and I love your mum" kakgoma leans over to kiss inuyasha. Shippo hiding in the corner "ewe! Wow inuyasha ever since the baby has arrived in your life you turned into a puppy" "ahhhhhhhh! Come here you little shit I'm going to get you this time" inuyasha runs after Shippo disappearing out the now entering her room "so how are you" "well my back is killing me, I feel sick every morning, my feet are all swollen and I'm hungry all the time" "I know how you feel remember I've had a child" "I know" "SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU GOT LEFT NOW!" "By my count and iunyasha's count 3 months to go now" "oh ouch that hurt" "you ok" "yea just this baby has a lot of strength and kicks me pretty hard" "told you the baby would be strong" "tell me about it" I'm gonna go out and find the shit head of a man well demon inuyasha "ahhhhhhhh! Kakgoma get back inside it's a tiger demon" as the tiger run's by inuyasha at a great speed "ahhh!" the tiger had knocked over kakgoma in a matter of seconds the tiger demon had run away "inuyasha help me my stomach hurts really bad" "oh no please" inuyasha runs to kakgoma crying " Sango get the medical supplies its best not to move her" Kiyada shouted out_

_ " inuyasha your going to have to cut her open with one off your claws after I have sterilised it of course" " but I'm gonna hurt kakgoma and what if I cut and artery and she bleeds to death I can't live without her" "look inuyasha if you don't act quick were going to lose both of them now do it" inuyasha erects one of his claws to its sharpest and cut's through kakgoma skin to get to the whom, finally after a lot of care the baby is reached in time, as it cries out Kiyada quickly cleans the baby up and rapes it in a blanket and hands the baby to songo" don't you dare leave me kakgoma we promised each other" "inuyasha I love you and I'm sorry "kakgoma black's out ._

_A couple of hour's later kakgoma wakes up to the faint sound of a baby crying."Inuyasha are you ok" kakgoma gets out of bed and feels a pain in her stomach and fall's to the floor "kakgoma you silly girl go back to bed" inuyasha then pick's kakgoma up to put her back into her bed. "Why do I feel so empty huh? Where's my baby" "its ok sago's got her" " is it a girl then" "yep I guess you were right" "well then can I see her" Sango with the baby in her arms hands her to kakgoma "aww she is so cute she's got your ears and nose" and she's got your face and the colour of your skin" "and she got both of our hair" inuyasha and kakgoma stair at the baby and kakgoma quickly say's "what about my mum she would want to see her"_

_ but you've got to rest cause it was only a couple of hours ago since you got stitched up by Kiyada" "but my mum needs to know and I'm sure my brother wants to be noted that he is a uncle don't you think and tomorrow there going to be out of Tokyo cause I wasn't due for a few months we gota go" kakgoma gets up and nearly falls over when inuyasha catch's her in time "fine but I'm carrying you and songo can you come with us to hold the baby" "and I'm sure my mum wants' to see you I talk about you and miroko a lot" "I would be honoured" " thank you Sango you are a true friend" they come up to the well " ok just jump and make sure you stand straight it might feel like you are falling endlessly you're not"_

_ so as they come to the bottom of the well they jump out of it to find her mother sitting in the corner "mum are u ok" "your alive" what do you mean? How do you know?" "i had a bad dream that you got hurt and inuyasha had to cut you open to take your baby and then had to stitch you up and you almost died" (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!) the baby had started to cry "is that her" "yes I guess your dream was true" "well thank god your ok" " inuyasha sit me down next to mum and Sango pass her hear and please could you try and find my brother inuyasha" "yea sure" hear mum you can hold her if you want" "why can't you stand love" "because it really hurts to and its dangerous to since I was cut open only 4 hour ago"_

_ "well shouldn't you go to the hospital" "no mum I'm fine promise"" hay sis wow is that your baby" your are a uncle" can I see the baby" "come here then" kakgoma hand's the baby to her brother "wow inuyasha she got your ears and nose" "that what I said" " and kakgoma she's got your skin colour and looks like a tiny version of kakgoma and has black and gray hair". _

"exactly what I said" said inuyasha "anyway we have got to go kakgoma you have to rest" "ohh by the way mum and brother this woman is songo she has been very helpful and is one of my best friends she also got my baby here a safe ride here" "thank you for looking after my daughter"

"you are very welcome" "not to rude but kakgoma it's getting dark and demons will be out soon and you are in no fit state to be in that situation" "very true ok mum I gota go love you loads and you little brat you look after mum" "yes big sis and niece be good for your mum" as they see them off a light come from the well showing them they had gone and the mother cried.`


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 563: name her.

hay guys i know i have stole the name from twilight but i quit like it and its a heroic name like inuyasha and its preety :) so enjoy 

"_Inuyasha we gota think of a name for are daughter" inuyasha looks at his daughter with white hair with black streaks. " I don't know she looks like you and some features of me she half dog demon and half human, she strong like me but she pretty like you" inuyasha blush's now looking at kakgoma, kakgoma springs up with a good idea. "Kagosha" "nah doesn't sound right even mixing are names together don't sound right. "Got a good idea what about Renesmee" "were did you get that name from" "I don't know just thought of it" _

_"well I like it" songo and miroko enters the room "so how's the new mother and farther doing" inuyasha says "were doing good" "who would ever thought inuyasha to have a child let alone a girl friend" songo and inuyasha with an angry look on their face, Sango the slaps miroko in the face. _

_"Ouch that bloody hurt" inuyasha starts having a laughing fit" "grrr" miroko leaps towards inuyasha onto the floor were they roll around shouting in a fight "will you too stop it this is so immature. The baby then starts crying kakgoma tries to calm renesmee down, inuyasha quickly pulls miroko off him and gets up to try and calm down renesmee "look what I've done now" "here inuyasha you take her" "I'm sorry huni I'll stop" the baby then stops crying._

_ "oh my god she stopped it's like she could understand you" inuyasha and the others look at each other with a confused look on their face's "well that was a little weird was it not" said Sango "_

_my child kept crying even if you stopped the thing you were doing or the thing he wanted" inuyasha smiles at kakgoma with a proud look on his face "renesmee your such a clever girl" said inuyasha to renesmee, renesmee give out a little giggle "see that she happy and seems to understand me" renesmee starts to glow a pinkish red colour and starts to cry kakgoma grabbed renesmee in fear "what was that" inuyasha with a strange look on his face says "it's a demon renesmee must of sensed it" miroko then says "wow no one can sense them as quick as you can" "kakgoma stay with renesmee I'm gonna deal with this" inuyasha runs out of Kiyada's house to fight of the demon "come on then you threaten my_

_ family and I will defeat you" inuyasha tries to find the weak spot, now that kakgoma was not there it was difficult to find it. "inuyasha why is this monster got no weak spot we've tried everywhere" I don't know" inuyasha not concentrating looking at the house with the baby and kakgoma since the demon was heading that way gets hit by the demon sending inuyasha flying across the land and knocks inuyasha out. The baby starts crying almost screaming, kakgoma now knowing there was something up she hold the baby tight in her arms and runs out side "__**INUYASHA!**__"_

_ the demon now seeing the baby starts getting closer goes to strike with its spiked tail when inuyasha runs toward them in time to push kakgoma and the baby out of the way and inuyasha gets hit instead. The baby then screams so loud renesmee starts to glow and she grows a tail the her hands turned into paws and then her face turned into a dog and the rest of her transformed._

_ kakgoma was so surprised that she fainted songo in surprise then said "renesmee" miroko then said "is a" inuyasha then said still conches " a dog" renesmee then founded the weak spot on the demon and attacked with inuyasha move the iron-realer-soul-stealer as the demon was now dead renesmee turned back into a baby half way in the air asleep so inuyasha even in pain got up and ran to catch renesmee which he successfully did and found her asleep in his arm "you used a lot of power for your little body just sleep now" inuyasha now noticing kakgoma on the floor hands renesmee to songo and runs to kakgoma. Inuyasha carries kakgoma to bed "inuyasha it's fine she's just fainted properly from seeing her daughter turn into a tiny dog demon" _

_"_

_ Kiyada said to inuyasha " well could you look at renesmee she fainted in the air while changing back" "well then she just needs to sleep she will be fine don't worry" inuyasha puts renesmee into her cot and kakgoma into her bed and kiss's her on the head in relief, kakgoma feeling this wakes up to see him in front of her "were is renesmee, is she ok. She.....she transformed into.....into a...a...a...Dog" "I know but she's just sleeping don't worry it just took a lot out of her she even used one of my move's which even takes a lot of energy for me"_

_"what move was that then" "the iron-realer-soul-stealer" ""wow how did she know that move anyway she never seen you do it" inuyasha looks at renesmee and looks back at kakgoma and says "she a clever girl like a said". _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 564: renesmee in danger

This chapter may not make sense but this is 5 years on so renesmee is about six also kakgoma know martial arts only because when she married inuyasha she took up karate to protect herself against small demons 

_In a forest a group of tiger, cat, wolf, monkey, lizard demons gather talk. A tiger demon speaks up "we should find a way to kill the priestess and the dog demon's child she is very powerful"_"how come the child is so powerful" "because a demon has found out she has the power of the priestess to do things like to sense are weak spots and to destroy us with the powers of the priestess

and she can transform into a dog and have the power of inuyasha and will be able to wield the tesiga and may also the tesaga and will be able to wipe out the whole of evil demon's of the world " "yes ever since naraku was destroyed all use demons have been fighting to protect ourselves" "oh no some else is apon us" " what is my friend" "there is another child demon in this future said a lizard demon as he could see some of the future, all the demons have a angry look on their face and their hands fisted.

"Inuyasha come here renesmee wants her daddy" "how can u tell" "well she is reaching out for you" "well I'll be there in a minute I'm mediating" "daddy please come here i want us to be together in the room please" "hang on 10 more minutes" renesmee starts to transform. All of a sudden renesmee jumps out of kakgoma lap and bit's inuyasha on the butt "ow what the hell" kakgoma giggles "renesmee bad girl daddy was meditating and you know you shouldn't be transforming, but how can I be mad at you come here" renesmee in her dog form jumps up on inuyasha lap and transforms back into her half human half dog demon state, she giggles and inuyasha pick into the air "see inuyasha she understands what going on and a renesmee at this age needs lots of ertention" "I know I sorry renesmee I promise to be more of a dad" renesmee hugs inuyasha and renesmee smiles and yawns and says

"daddy tomorrow if it's ok with mummy can you teach me how to use your sword" "no swettie your too young anyway and don't you think you've learnt enough you know how to use a lil of bow and arrows from your mother and ever since you were young you could do the iron realer soul sealer" renesmee with a disappointing face shrugs her shoulders and lifts her head a lil "ok then but when I old enough please will you teach me" "yes I will" "you promise" "I promise" kakgoma smiles at renesmee and says "go to bed huni so I can teach you martial arts ok you gota long day tomorrow" "yes! Thank you mummy I going to bed now" renesmee hugs inuyasha and kakgoma kisses them on the cheek and runs off into to bed.

Next morning "_mummy! Daddy! Wake up I want to learn martial arts today come on come on"_ renesmee over excited "ok swettie were getting up just give me a lil while to get ready and i folded some martial arts cloths on the end of your bed go and pop on and daddy will help you "ok then" half an hour later they were ready to learn "ok go into the stance I'm in now and put one fist to your hip and one facing out like this, Kagoma's face cringed and her hand went to her stomach "mummy what is it" "swettie run and get daddy for me quick"

renesmee runs inside the house quick to find inuyasha once again meditating "daddy........" "Shhh please daddy's meditating" "but.........." "Look what have i told you anyway i thought kakgoma was teaching you martial arts "mummy tummy is hurting she looks in pain" inuyasha ran outside quick to find kakgoma on the floor with her arms culled up into her stomach

"kakgoma what is it are you ok" there was no answer "please speak to me" there was still no answer "renesmee get Kiyada" in a hurry renesmee ran up to Kiyada "granny mummy is hurting and won't talk" "Kiyada got up quick" she went as fast as she could because her old age she was a lil slower than she used to be "inuyasha have you woken her yet "no but she has a strange smell its different "look that doesn't matter right now pick her up and put her into her bed "but" **"now!" **inuyasha picked her up and carefully put her into bed and sat by her holding her hand "daddy is mummy going to ok" "I'm sure she will be ok" "it's all my fault mummy got hurt i shouldn't have learn karate and woke her up so early to do this" "no swettie its not your fault it was something else" "and what is it with mummy's smell she smells different " "i know i wounder,could she be what I think she is".


End file.
